Bloody Soul of the Moon
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: Vampires, creatures of the night. An ancient prophecy had binded them down into hating the human race. Love to humans were forbidden or it will mostly likely cause their downfalls. Will there be one couple that breaks this prophecy? *Chp 9 REVISED*
1. The Beginning

            Hey everyone…new fic here and it's going to be about Vampires, blood, and the usual supernatural things.  And I'm writing this fic for this contest Chibi Shamps is holding.  I won't be telling you the pairings here so yea. This is taking place in the Gundam time and it's during the war with OZ. 

"……."  Talking

*…….*  Thinking

~…….~  Telepathic, mind talking.

[…..…]   Annoying messages from me xP

Bloody Soul of the Moon

  Chapter 1

In the darkness of the night, golden blond hair could be seen. The owner of the golden hair seems to be about the age of an 18 year old but she was much older then expected. She was also had blue crystallized eyes that are seething with anger at the moment. In fact, she was so angry that her eyes took a shad of dark red, like the color of blood.

"Calm down Serena," said a certain girl with should length black hair, and she also had dark purple eyes that showed of past sadness. Her age looks to be about 16 years old. 

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!?!!? You expect me to calm down when we're trapped in this pathetic excuse for a prison!!!! I can break out of here any minute if I wanted!!" shouted Serena.

"I know you can break out of here but it will blow our cover and we are on a mission here to retrieve one of our kind," said the girl with the dark purple eyes.

"I'm sorry Hotaru but I just can't stand it in here," said Serena.

"Serena, they're coming so calm. We don't need you to kill them right now," said Hotaru. Serena smirked.

"So I get to kill them after we find that pathetic excuse for a vampire," said Serena.

"Give her a break, she's new at this stuff. Plus she's never good with physical combats," said Hotaru.

"Well, she's going to get use to it. We, vampires, only do physical combats and nothing else," said Serena who was getting irritated of watching all the new recruits. 

Just then the prison cell door flung open only to reveal two OZ soldiers. 

"Time for your interrogations," said the one with the gun pointing to them.

"Get up and move," said the other certain solider with brown bangs that covered over one of his emerald eyes. He looked no older then 19 years of age. [wink wink, you all know who this is ^_^] 

Serena started to curse under her breath and followed the soldiers and Hotaru did the same except she kept quiet. But while they were walking, Serena got irritated in waiting for their downfall so she started to talk to Hotaru using telepathy. 

~Hotaru, can we attack now? I mean we have to know where Amy is, don't we?~ Serena signaled.

~*sigh* fine, but please, let them live until we find which cell she is.~ Hotaru signaled and Serena nodded. 

Then what happened next was like a blur. It happened so fast that the normal human eye couldn't keep up. Serena had the soldier with the bangs pinned against the wall while Hotaru had the other one by the neck. Serena's eyes were glowing silver while Hotaru's eyes were glowing purple. 

"What's your name soldier?" asked Serena with a voice that was so low that considered it to be dark and dangerous. Ignoring her question wouldn't be the wisest choice.

"Trowa Barton," said the soldier. Serena smirked.

"You are a wise one to answer my questions. Others were busy being scared therefore that cost them their lives," said Serena. Trowa remained calm throughout this whole thing. He mentally took note that this girl has an abnormal human strength. 

"And what's your name?" asked Trowa. Serena raised one of her eyebrows and looked at Hotaru.

"What do you think about that one?" asked Serena. Hotaru just had some amusement in his eyes.

"Might as well tell him who's going to kill him, ne?" said Hotaru. Serena's grin grew second by second. Trowa's visible eye grew by like one tenth of a centimeter. 

"Then by all means. Watashi wa Serena," said Serena. Trowa nodded. 

"Nice to meet you," said Trowa. Serena just pulled him closer to her.

"Which cell is the other girl held in? Tell me this once or you shall die at this very spot," said Serena. At the same time, Hotaru tried getting the same information but unfortunately, the one Hotaru had wasn't helping much. 

"….." said Hotaru.

"I suggest you just finish him off," said Serena. Hotaru considered this for a moment and nodded. Hotaru just pulled the soldier closer to her and she opened her mouth only to reveal some fangs. She quickly pierced the soldier's neck and started to feed off of them. The soldier then grew limp and Hotaru stopped just to throw the soldier to the side. 

"Is he dead?" asked Serena.

"Of course…don't expect that little from me," said Hotaru as she wiped the blood off of her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Now where were we?" said Serena as she turned back to face Trowa. "Oh yea…now show me where her cell is."  

Trowa then pointed to the opposite direction and Serena dragged him along. After Serena and Hotaru reached the cell, Hotaru started to speak hoping that Amy has not gone hunger crazy yet.

"Amy, are you in there?" asked Hotaru. They heard some ruffles inside the cell till Amy answered them.

"Hotaru? You're there?" asked Amy. 

"Yea, now stand away from the door," said Hotaru. Hotaru then signaled Serena, who in turn handed Trowa from Hotaru to hold onto while Serena go into a stance. Serena then kicked the door open effortlessly. Trowa was just speechless at what this girl just did.

*What just happened here? Who are these girls? Vampires? The other girl, Hotaru, bite the stupid idiotic soldier and he died. While this girl, Serena just kicks the freaking titanium door and it actually opened. It didn't look like she was using much strength either. They're not normal.* thought Trowa. 

Then a certain blue haired young women came out of the cell. Her age would be around 17. She looked like she was in a horrible condition…almost like she was hungry.

"Thank you so much for letting me out," said Amy. Serena only frowned.

"Conceal those fangs Amy. That's the reason they captured you in the first place. Learn to control your fangs before you even start hunting," said Serena. [They're vampires…the ones who have control, they can will their fangs to come out. They have to blend in as normal humans too you know.]

"Yes Ms. Serena. Whose that?" asked Amy. Serena then looked at Trowa.

"What do you think girls? Should we kill him or let him live?" asked Serena.

"I'm not sure. He did help us after all," said Hotaru. Amy only stayed silent for Serena and Hotaru are two of the most powerful vampires, she didn't want to do any worse then getting captured by human beings. 

"….." said Trowa.

"Let him live. If I hear any of this had leaked out, we'll just assassinate him. It won't be hard, I can trace his blood by the smell of it," said Serena. Hotaru just nodded. Then Hotaru let him go. 

"Listen human. Serena is the second in command among our kind. If you tell anyone about us, and I do mean ANYONE…you shall die a death just like the other soldier. Serena has made a very generous offer to let you live so keep it," said Hotaru. 

"Let's go…we must feed," said Serena as she led the two other girls out of OZ territory.

*Who were those people? I must tell the others…if it means my life then so be it* thought Trowa.

After they got outside, Hotaru had doubts about this human named Trowa.

"Serena, was it wise to let the human leave?" asked Hotaru.

"I sense that his role in this world is greater and that he isn't a normal pilot. I will let him live…for not. I will not guarantee that he will in the future," said Serena. 

After several minutes and due to the inhuman speed, they got back to their headquarters. 

"Ms. Serena!!!!!!!" yelled one of the vampires.

"What is it Molly?" asked Serena.

"The leader wishes to see you," informed Molly. Serena only nodded as she proceeds to walk towards the chamber in which the leader stays. 

Before she got to knock on the door, someone spoke from the other side.

"Just come in," said the leader. Serena obeyed, opened the door, walked then, and then closed the door.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" asked Serena.

"Serena, you have been one of my most loyal and honest commanders," said the leader.

"Yes," said Serena.

"And I've decided to make you leader of this clan," said the leader.

"But Artemis," said Serena forgetting the formalities.

"No buts Serena…I feel as I have lived my life and I'm going on vacation with Luna. So that leaves you to take over for me," said Artemis. 

"I can't lead the whole clan…all the new recruits don't even know anything yet," said Serena. Then Artemis walked towards her and looked at her in the eye.

"Tonight is the night where we shall announce the new leader. And it is your job to tell them of the consequences in everything. I only have one warning for you…do not fall in love with a human. You know very well why…I will definitely not loose one of my best vampires to the human kind. Serena, I have lost many, and do you know what had happened," said Artemis.

Serena nodded.

"What happened to them?" questioned Artemis.

"The ancient prophets had this curse on us. If vampires fell in love with a human and yet the human has no true love for us, then the vampire, our kind, shall suffer death. That is the only thing that humans can have against us. Therefore, those who fell in love and it wasn't true love for the humans…….we die," stated Serena.

"Now it is your turn to tell the new ones and to hope they follow. I'm just warning you Serena. Do not let me down," said Artemis.

"I despise the human race for they have shun out our race and consider us monsters. Now they will know how it feels to be really scared in the dark," said Serena with an evil glint in her eyes. 

Artemis nodded. "Now lets commence to the announcing," said Artemis as he and Serena walked toward a large room.

The room looked like a ballroom, it was nicely decorated with red silks here and there with a red marble floor.  Every single vampire in the clan was there. And their clan name that strikes fear in the other vampires is Bloody Soul. Once a vampire out of this clan hears the name, they immediately grow fear and run.

"Everyone…I will be taking my leave with my love, Luna. And Serena, she shall take my place in leading this clan to victory. You all must remember the ancient prophet's curse," said Artemis. [Luna is a vampire too. Vampire loving vampire is just fine.]

Then Artemis and Luna left….for good. Serena stood.

"I wish Artemis well and for those who are new to here, the prophet's curse is a love curse. Those who fell in love with humans but the humans aren't truly in love with our kind, and then our kind shall die. That is how many deaths of vampires took its course. So be careful," announced Serena.

Then three of the commander stands. They are known as Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. 

"How shall the ranking go?" asked Haruka.

"Haruka, you shall be second in command. There is no need for the rankings to be changed. I may be the leader but do not treat me as one. I am still one of your friends," said Serena. Everyone smiled for they know that Serena isn't heartless, they have seen a good side to her before and they will again in the future. 

"Commander!!!!!!! We spotted a human lurking nearby!!!!!" shouted one of the guards.

"Is he captured?" asked Haruka.

"Yes he is," said the guard.

"Then bring him in here now," said Serena. He bowed and went back outside and then he came back with two other guards that are holding the human.

The human, he looked to be emotionless. He had messy brown hair and Prussian eyes that held no emotions. His body was toned with muscles, and there was no doubt that many women had flung themselves into his arms. 

"Human, how did you find this place?" asked Haruka.

"……" said the human. At his response, Haruka became angry. 

"Answer me bastard!!!" shouted at Haruka. No one really was surprised at Haruka's attitude because everyone got use to her outbursts. 

"State your name and purpose," said Serena. Now, the human seemed shock at the lines she had chose to say.

"Heero Yuy," stated the human. Now Haruka was mad that he only answered to Serena. Michiru then put a comforting hand on Haruka's shoulder. 

"Now, why were you lurking around our premises?" asked Serena.

"I was following one of your kinds," said Heero.

"Aren't you afraid that you might die in the hands of my kind?" asked Serena. 

"….." stated Heero.

"I suppose you aren't," said Serena. "Take him to the dungeon."

"Serena, aren't you afraid that he will escape?" asked Haruka.

"The dungeon cells have been set for humans. No one but vampires of high status is allowed to open it. Your blood shall be proof," said Serena.

"You need your blood in order to open the dungeon doors to the prisoners?" asked Michiru.

"Something Artemis and I got the idea of. To free them, you will need a high vampires blood," said Serena. Everyone was surprised at this information, they never knew that they can do that and others never knew they ever had a dungeon.

**************At a Certain Mansion************

"Where did Heero go?" asked a certain person with a long braid and cobalt eyes. 

"I'm not sure Duo," said the one with blond hair and blue eyes that showed innocence. 

"I think he went to follow that Serena," said Trowa.

"You mean that chick that let you off?" asked Duo.

"……" stated Trowa.

"I'll take that as a yes but she isn't normal. Heero couldn't even find any information of her," said Duo. All of a sudden Trowa's laptop set a beeping sound. Trowa then calmly walked toward his laptop. 

"What is it Trowa?" asked the blond.

"Just go and take a look Quatre," said Duo. They all crowded around Trowa. "What happened to Wu-man?"

"He's practicing with his katana," said Quatre.

Trowa had been doing a search on Serena as well but since they couldn't find anything of her name. He did a search on her picture. Security cameras are so useful. Besides that, he did a search on Hotaru along with it.

Found 2 Match

Name: Usagi Tsukino

Birthday: June 30, 1987

Age: too old

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Blood Type: O-

Height: 5'2

Rumored to be the Sailor Moon in the 20th century fighting evil and crime. There were many strange things she had done. Her grades had risen dramatically each year. But in the year 2002, she had suddenly disappeared without a trace. All of her files had been burned except for a certain few. Very little information was found on her. The burning of the files has been proved to be as mysterious as her disappearance. 

Name: Hotaru Tomoe

Birthday: January 6, 1980

Age: too old

Hair Color: very dark purple

Eye Color: dark purple

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'0

Rumored to be Sailor Saturn, soldier of destruction in the 20th century fighting along side of the other Sailor Scouts. Her father, Dr. Tomoe had an experiment that proves to have failed and Hotaru and Dr. Tomoe were trapped in the burning building. But they had made it out alive. Then she had mysteriously disappeared in the year 2002. Her files were burned. No one knew how the fire started; it was as mysterious as her disappearance. 

Everyone was just speechless. 

Well that's the end of that…took me like two days to do this. So please review and vote on couples. Just vote for Serena and Hotaru.

Serena/Heero

Serena/Trowa

Serena/Wufei

Hotaru/Duo

Hotaru/Wufei

Hotaru/Quatre

I'm not entirely sure if Amy and the others will have a really good spot into this. But please vote and REVIEW and tell me what you think. 


	2. Heero's Missing

            Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews. I think this is one story I will be able to finish…I think…-_-".  Seems I have made some mistakes on the first chapter…*grumbles* stupid background information…^_^;;;.  I also realized I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter…-_-…well I won't forget this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and if I do, I wouldn't exactly be here right now. 

NOTE: I made some mistakes on the age thing so excuse me. The information was incorrect on how my friend gave it to me. Hotaru's birth date was apparently not correct. 

**MUST READ:**

**First, Hotaru is younger then Serena because of the rebirth. When they disappeared in the year 2002 doesn't mean they weren't vampires BEFORE. A vampire bit Serena when she turned 18 but she kept it a secret until she found out Hotaru got bitten too later on. Hotaru kind of had a growth spurt after she got bit and she looks to be 16. Then after Serena found out, she decided that it would be safer if Hotaru and her disappear and so they did.**

Ages: ALL of the Gundam Wing boys are 19 years old.

Now…One with the Story.

Bloody Soul of the Moon

  Chapter 2

Everyone was just speechless. Until Duo finally found his voice and broke the silence. 

"Ummm…so guys, what do you think?" asked Duo.

"Interesting…" said Quatre.

"…strange," said Trowa.

"What do you mean Trowa?" asked Quatre.

"That Serena didn't go by her real name yet the other girl did," said Trowa.

"You know Trowa, you're speaking a lot more since this Serena girl got into your life," said Duo sounding very serious. Quatre thought about Duo's words and slowly came upon an agreement.

"Duo's right Trowa," said Quatre.

"I'm just curious. I mean look at the ages, birthdays, and there is no way in hell that they're over 1000 years old!" yelled Trowa. But suddenly shut his mouth. Wufei came in just in time to see and hear Trowa yelling. They all were too stunned to talk at all. 

*What has gotten into me? I'm supposed to be the Silencer and here I am yelling on top of my lungs. And for what? For a girl who was suppose to be dead by now! I can't believe it, she's getting to me, but I have to admit, she was beautiful* thought Trowa. 

After about 20 minutes, everyone started to recover from Trowa's outburst and Wufei was the first to speak.

"What happened here Barton? Did you really have to yell?" asked Wufei.

Then they proceed to tell Wufei of what they had learned and to tell him that Heero has gone to follow our new suspicious person. 

"So, what do you think Wufei?" asked Quatre.

"There is no way in hell that these two onnas are more then 1000 years old, let alone 100 years old!!!!!!" yelled Wufei.

"My thoughts exactly," said Trowa leaning against the wall. 

"Shouldn't Heero be back by now? It's not that hard to follow someone and coming back to report. He usually gets it done in like 10 minutes," said Duo. 

"Hai, Duo's right, we should call him up on his cell phone just to make sure," said Quatre walking toward the phone and started to dial a number.

~*~*~*~* Bloody Soul's Dungeons *~*~*~*~

Suddenly, in the darkness, a certain cell phone was ringing. But Heero was chained to the wall therefore, he couldn't move.

*Damn, what kind of metal do they use? Even OZ was easier to escape then this place. There is no way I can break out of this place, they are smart to spread my arms apart* thought Heero. 

Then Haruka walked by Heero's prison and went in using her blood as a pass. She dug in his pocket only to find a cell phone. She smirked then she just left. Heero scowled at this. 

~*~*~*~* Back At the Mansion *~*~*~*~

"He's not picking up," said Quatre.

"This can't be good," said Wufei.

"Maybe he's just busy," suggested Duo. Then Wufei glared at him.

"Baka, Heero knows that we call on his cell phone for emergencies only and yet he is NOT picking up," said Wufei.

"We need a plan," said Trowa.

"Yea, listen to Trowa, Wu-man," said Duo.

"MAXWELL!!! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!!??" shouted Wufei who is now holding his katana.

"I called you by your name, Wu-man!!!!" said Duo then he took off running. 

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU!!! MY NAME IS NOT WU-MAN. IT'S WUFEI…WU-FEI!!!!" shouted Wufei who was now chasing Duo around the room hoping to cut off Duo's braid. After about 20 minutes of "lets cut off Duo's braid", Quatre started to feel his patience run low.

"You two SHUT UP and SIT DOWN!!!!!" yelled Quatre whose face was as red as a tomato from anger. Wufei and Duo both followed the directions for they know that they mustn't anger Quatre. Last time this happened, Quatre almost destroyed a whole colony.

"Well, someone needs to go and retrieve Heero," said Trowa.

When he said that, they all looked at him like crazy.

"What?" asked Trowa.

"You're saying that we should go after Heero who followed these 2000 year old chicks without knowing anything about them whatsoever?" said Duo with disbelief. Trowa only blinked.

"For once, the braided baka is right Barton. It would be better if we get some information on this," said Wufei.

"But Wufei, we need Heero to be here as well," said Quatre. Then there was silence. Then a sudden dark voice came out of nowhere. 

"Do you wish to see your friend again?" asked the dark voice. All the gundam pilots there pulled out their guns for protection.

"Who's there? Show yourself," said Trowa.

"Well, do you wish to see your friend again or not? I will only ask this one more time," said the dark voice. They thought for a moment.

"Yes," said Duo.

"Good," said the dark voice. Then he emerged himself from the shadows. 

"Who are you?" asked Quatre.

"You do not need to know about that. Now, your friend is now captured within a vampire's hideout. Without the blood of the high ranking vampire there, you will never see your friend again," said the dark figure.

"What can we do?" asked Wufei.

"What can you do? Your friend is within the strongest clan of vampires yet, the Bloody Soul clan. I am a vampire as well but unfortunately my clan is not yet strong enough to defeat their clan," said the dark figure.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Trowa.

"Doesn't matter to you. I suggest you do some research in government files. They should have some information on mythical creatures," said the dark voice and yet again, he merged with the shadows and disappeared. 

*I'm sure they will be the ones to capture that new leader's heart. Then her commanders, then Bloody Soul will be no more. The only strong ones are the powerful ones, they are the only ones we can't manage to beat. Their followers and recruits are just pathetic. Now it's up to the humans to break their hearts* thought the dark figure. Then he went back to where he came from.

"What did he mean?" asked Quatre.

"We should hurry up and find some information on this," said Trowa getting back to this laptop and started hacking into government files.

*~*~*~* One Hour Later *~*~*~*

"Okay, we have all the information," said Trowa.

"Too bad we couldn't even find 4 pages on them," said Quatre.

"Let's start reading!" said Duo.

"I thought you didn't like reading," said Wufei.

"Awww Wu-man, I didn't know you cared," said Duo.

"I don't," said Wufei who scowled.

"Okay so let's starting going over these pages," said Quatre.

"We know that they've been on this earth ever since the year 1998," said Trowa.

"Yea, and look. Usagi Tsukino, one of the best vampire hunters yet to be shown a disappearance. Probably got captured. She was rumored to be Sailor Moon and yet she also hunted vampires. So she had a downfall after all," said Quatre.

"Same with Hotaru here. She was rumored to be Sailor Saturn and helped Usagi with the vampire hunting stuff. She also disappeared," said Duo.

"I guess…the bigger they are, the harder they fall," said Wufei. 

"Is that all the information we got?" asked Trowa.

"Besides they have grown to be the strongest clan, The Bloody Souls Clan. They just stayed hidden and not many people lived after visiting their nice and quiet headquarters," said Wufei.

"Well that helps. An hour of research and this is what we get. Couple of sentences of bullshit," said Duo.

"Wait, read this Trowa. For some reason it's in Latin and you're the only one who can read it," said Quatre handing over a piece of paper to Trowa. Trowa began reading.

"But a great prophet's curse had set all vampires a great downfall. In the subject of love, it cannot be obtained with a human. If they fell in love with a human and yet the human is not true, they shall die and turn into ashes. That is one way how the vampire race had a immediate downfall," said Trowa.

"So they can't fall in love with humans, eh?" said Duo. Then a sudden idea formed in their heads. If they can't get them out of there since they need a high vampire's blood…they'll just have to…

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Duo.

"But, it's so cruel to mess with feelings," said Quatre. 

"I don't know about this," said Wufei. 

"…" said Trowa. 

"Well, we have to. How about we see which one of us they like?" asked Duo.

"Duo, we can't do this. This can cause their deaths especially when we're not returning their feelings," argued Quatre.

"I agree…this is injustice even for onnas," said Wufei.

"We have too. You all have to remember, they are the vampires and our enemies," said Trowa without any emotions. 

"But…" said Quatre.

"No buts…we leave on 0300 hours, and be ready," said Trowa. Then he got up and left to go to his room. 

"I'm not up to this," said Wufei.

"And why not Wufei?" asked Duo. Wufei was too sad to notice that Duo used his real name.

"Mariem [sp?]…I'm going to be so sorry," whispered Wufei then he, too, got up and left.

Little did Trowa or anyone knew, he secretly wanted to meet this blond haired fierce angel. He hasn't met anyone like her and wishes to see her again and again. 

*I will rescue Heero but she will be mine also. Wait, I'm not supposed to think about her, this mission is for Heero and not her. Stop thinking about HER…uGH* thought Trowa as he keep mentally slapping himself. Every minute he keeps thinking about her, soon enough he started to mentally beat himself up till he think it was about time he went for a walk. 

Once he was outside, there was someone else out there watching his actions.

"Why were you calling out to me?" asked that mysterious someone. [Guess who? ^_^]

______________

well…that's the end of that…remember to vote and REVIEW…I know that the story is turning into Trowa's favor but I can change that IF people are DYING to see ANOTHER Serena/Heero fic *rolls eyes*…seriously, someone vote for Serena/Trowa and Serena/Wufei…

Okay…Hotaru…vote for her too…

And here are new couples…VOTE

Haruka/Quatre

Haruka/Trowa

Haruka/Wufei

Haruka/Duo

Michiru/Quatre

Michiru/Trowa

Michiru/Wufei

Michiru/Duo

Hey…if Heero doesn't go with Serena…I might as well write him as HIM, you know emotionless and heartless. He'll be his lonesome self just like the producers thought he would be. *Laughs nervously* REVIEW


	3. Trowa's Little Walk

            Well…I have a lot of make up work to catch up on and a lot of exams and tests coming up so please don't grow old and tired of waiting for me. I just need time to study and stuff…omg…I studied for this one test in biology, and I got a really bad grade…can you believe it and my friend studied the whole day and yet got a B…-_-…how pathetic…the teacher is so hard…T_T…

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! **

I really appreciate it yet I have some problems doing the couples…so far I have really good suggestions of Heero/Serena and Trowa/Serena…well I'm just going to wait and see how it turns out.

I personally like Heero/Serena fics but writing a lot of them makes me…really bored, it all ends up the same way…so yea…continue to vote…so far I got Hotaru/Duo and Hotaru/Quatre…I'll give the voting thing more time…

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I owned everything…

On with the story…

Bloody Soul of the Moon

  Chapter 3

Once Trowa was outside, there was someone else out there watching his actions.

"Why were you calling out to me?" asked that mysterious someone.

"Who are you? Come out this instance," said Trowa while pulling out his gun.

"Guns won't work on me…only works on pathetic mortals," said the mysterious person. At this Trowa knew that this person wasn't human.

"I will repeat once more…who are you?" asked Trowa.

"You should know…you were the one calling out to me about the whole night," said the mysterious person.

"What do you mean 'call out'? I didn't call out to anyone," stated Trowa.

"You were thinking about me. I can sense the mortal's thoughts if they wished strong enough and have a desperate desire for it," said the mysterious person. [Hopefully you all figured out who this is by NOW…if you don't…then…read on]

*But that can't be…the only person I've been thinking about was- I wasn't suppose to think about her anymore!!!!! Why I ought to kill myself for this…* thought Trowa angrily.

"No need to be angry for something you obviously have no control over," said the mysterious someone.

"Now will you show yourself," said Trowa who was obvious pretty tired of this. Then a certain blond headed, angelic, slim figure stepped out from the behind the trees. Trowa could hear himself gasp and that girl, Serena, have some amusement in her eyes that lasted about .000001 seconds. 

"As I have asked, why were you calling out to me?" asked Serena, who obviously already know the answer. This is definitely not her first time being a vampire, she is strong enough therefore able to read mortal thoughts and she knows exactly what this situation was.

"How are you able to know?" asked Trowa suspiciously.

"You probably have done a lot of research pilot 03. So you would know now that I am not exactly human especially when I'm over 1000 years old. I am a vampire, part of the Bloody Souls clan, but you already know that," said Serena who was having fun toying with him.

"Just answer my damn question," said Trowa angrily while pulling the safety of the gun off. Once a clicked, several shadows moved, and came out. Only to reveal the second in command and the other two top commanders. Trowa recognized Hotaru but the other two. 

One had short sandy blond hair, and she was the tallest of them. She seemed to have an angry gaze at Trowa. The other one had shoulder length wavy aqua hair and her eyes held gentleness.

*I can't stop thinking about Hotaru's eyes, they're so sad, just like Quatre* thought Trowa. Then realizing the situation at hand, Trowa raised a visible eyebrow as in questioning who those people are.

"Mr. Barton, meet my second in command, Haruka," said Serena as she pointed out to Haruka, the one with short sandy blond hair. "And my other high ranking commander Michiru," said Serena as she gestured over to Michiru, the one with shoulder length wavy aqua hair. "You already know my other high ranking commander, Hotaru," said Serena as Hotaru nodded. Trowa nodded as well.

"So you want our leader to answer your _damn_ question?" asked Haruka angrily. Trowa was taken back at what she just said. He had never learned that Serena had taken over the Bloody Souls clan.

"Surprised Mr. Barton?" asked Serena in amusement.

"Just call me by my name, we have no need for formalities in a situation like this," said Trowa. (He's still holding his gun.)

"As you wish Trowa," said Serena.

"Serena, let use handle him. He threatened to shoot you," said Haruka. (Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru had surrounded him…he's in the middle and Serena's like 5 feet in front of him.)

Serena just put a hand out silencing them all. "Trowa, as I have said, those silly machinery cannot harm us. As you have known, we are immortal with unlimited strength," said Serena. Once she said this, there were some gasps among the other 3 girls. 

"So I suggest you put your gun away before my guards have to hurt you. You were the one calling out to me and I have no idea why they decide to follow me. I am very well capable of taking care of myself," said Serena.

"Followed you?" questioned Trowa. "You guys have to follow your own leader?" asked Trowa with some amazement since leaders are very well capable of handling themselves.

"I thought I just stated that," said Serena. Trowa then proceeded to put his gun away cautiously. 

"Sorry," said Trowa without any emotional trace whatsoever. Serena noticed and realized this for she, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru had done researches on the Gundam Pilots. It was their job to know their own surroundings and try not to get killed. 

"So are you going to answer my question or not?" asked Serena. 

"What question?" asked Trowa. Hotaru giggled, Haruka smirked, and Michiru smiled.

"Sere, come one, give this poor boy a break," said Michiru.

"I agree with Michi, Sere. You know very well how he feels even though he's been trying so hard to deny it even from himself," said Hotaru. In the middle of this Trowa was deadly confused.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Trowa.

"I think I'm becoming soft when I say this Sere. But let the poor boy go find out for himself, he is a human after all," said Haruka.

"My, my, Ruka, I think you really are becoming soft," teased Serena.

"If you all are done. Why do they call you Serena? Wasn't your name Usagi?" asked Trowa. The girls then exchanged glances. 

"What do you think? A vampire named Bunny? I'll be the laughing stock of town. Plus that name was in the past, the past I would love to forget," said Serena.

"But…" Trowa began until he found 3 glares focused on him and then he immediately shut up. He didn't' feel like dying in the hands of vampires or turning into one.

"Face it mortal, there is no way of you knowing Sere's past when you have not yet earned our trust," said Haruka.

"I understand," said Trowa. 

"Good," said Michiru.

"In that case, we'll be taking our leave," said Serena. She and the other girls started to walk away.

"Wait, when will I see you again Usagi?" asked Trowa. The girls stopped walking at his question; all have not failed to notice what he had called Serena. He had called her by her true name, the name that none speaks of for the past contains too much pain. 

"If the fates allow it, we will see each other again…in the name of the moon," said Serena. Then the four girls just disappeared walking into the shadows and Trowa finds himself standing alone. He then resumed his little walk…thinking. 

*Can I be in…? No, that is not a possibility. I am not suppose to fall in…with her because our plan needs me to be attentive…I…just…can't * thought Trowa with many doubts. 

******Meanwhile in the Prison Cell******

Heero was there, chained to the wall, head down, and trying to unlock himself from the chains. 

"My, my, my now is our little prisoner trying to break out trying to pick the lock?" asked someone in a mocking voice. She stepped out of the shadows only revealing that she is the leader, herself, with 3 guards behind her. 

Heero didn't answer.

"Isn't Trowa suppose to be the one with the silence," said Serena. At the name, Heero's head snapped up.

"Don't you dare touch my comrades," threatened Heero.

"Or you'll what?" asked Haruka.  Heero once again stayed silent but glared with hatred.

"Heero, you shouldn't anger the senshi of the wind," said Michiru. It was Serena's turn to glare at Michiru.

"We are not senshi's anymore, we are vampires, one of the most powerful," said Serena.

"Michi, perhaps it would be wise not to mention about the past," said Hotaru. Michiru nodded. 

"Now, we haven't done anything to your comrades…yet," said Serena.

"What do you want?" asked Heero.

"Nothing, you were the one who was in our territory in the first place. You have two choices," said Serena.

"Which are?" asked Heero.

"One, you become a vampire with us," said Haruka.

"Or two, you leave without any memories whatsoever," said Hotaru. 

*Let me think, becoming a vampire is very tempting but no. And the other one, are they nuts!??!!? I'm the fucking perfect soldier and they expect me to have amnesia…crazy onnas* thought Heero. 

"Is there another choice?" asked Heero.

"You can become a servant and stay by my side for eternity," said Serena.

At that sentence, time seemed to have stopped for Heero. 

_____________

Well, there goes another chapter, took me long enough to think this out. 

Well, still vote for the couples…lets add Trieze in here as Serena's adoptive father!!!!!!!!! Just kidding…it will mess up my precious plot x_X…

Well…not you must** REVIEW…at least 10 REVIEWS…**

**THANK YOU!!!!!**


	4. Serena's NonStopping Tantrums

            Hey everyone ^_^…well…I'm OUT of school…whoOopiE. This means that I can concentrate more on my stories and fanfics, this way, hopefully I can finish some. But I still got summer reading and homework. *Grumbles* stupid honors classes.  Well…here it comes…Chapter 4 of this lovely (I guess) story. 

Disclaimer: I officially do NOT own anything, if I were to own these then I wouldn't be writing pathetic fanfictional stories wishing they were my characters. (No offense…just part of the thing *nods*)

o.O I have an idea, let's make this story a sad one**. Vote if you want a happy ending, or sad ending with a lot of tears but having a sequel later one in the future, or you want to be surprised.**  I really want to see what the majority likes; I personally like sad endings because it always has a sequel to make it happier. 

Bloody Soul of the Moon

  Chapter 4

*******A week later*******

"Hotaru…where's Koneko?" asked Haruka after realizing she hasn't seen a certain bunny running around complaining about Heero being a jerk. 

See, on that night, Heero never gave an answer to them as to what he wants so they just let him stay in the cell. Every day or night, Serena would go in and check on him to see if he changed his mind. Apparently all they did was argue down in the dungeon. And for the past week, Serena's been grumbling about a jerk in the prison cells. 

"Not sure," replied Hotaru while looking at a magazine. Then Michiru walked into the room.

"Michiru, have you seen Koneko?" asked Haruka.

"Not lately. The only time that I saw her was this morning, ever since then, I haven't seen her," replied Michiru. 

"Oh no…she must have gotten in trouble…AGAIN," said Haruka.

"So how many times is that since this week?" asked Hotaru.

"I lost count," said Michiru.

"20 times," said Haruka. 

"Should we rescue her?" asked Hotaru.

"Nope, let's just stay here. She can take care of herself; watch her bust out of that prison cell. Pathetic humans," said Haruka.

"I agree," said Michiru. Hotaru only shrugged and went back to reading her magazine. 

********Meanwhile in a prison cell somewhere in a Police station*******

"Oh come on, they know where I am by now" Serena said to herself.

*Why is my head thinking and thinking but wont' stop? Why do I keep thinking about that JERK!!! Hey, now that I mentioned it, why do I think about Trowa? What the freak is this? Torment Serena day? How about this Serena? STOP THINKING!!!!!!!* thought Serena then she nodded concluded she must stop. 

Just then a police officer came in. 

"You are charged with third degree murder and you were caught red handed, therefore, you do not have the right to court. And you are stuck in prison for 5 years," proclaimed the officer. Serena only rolled her eyes.

The officer just looked perplexed at her attitude, it just seemed as if she doesn't really care. The officer also noticed that she was young as well, no more then 18 years of age. They only judged by her looks for they didn't' find any information on her. So they decided to put her in prison. 

Serena decided to strike now and get out of the place. She's been arrested 20 times by know and by different districts, they had all caught her feeding. She didn't really care, she'll show these pathetic mortals how the real life is. But she did not wish anyone else to become a vampire for the life is too harsh, so she just killed the worthless ones. (You know the JERKS.) [Hey she can read minds, remember?]

She quickly grabbed the hold of his neck, not even the human eye can catch up so the police officer was utterly shocked and soon enough, fear was showing out of his eyes. Serena could even smell his fear. 

"Pathetic humans," said Serena as she dropped the officer on the ground. She then took out some golden dust like stuff and blew some at the officer. The officer immediately fell asleep not knowing that he would lose memory of meeting Serena or remember anything that has to do with her case.

Serena then slowly walked back to Bloody Souls headquarters. 

**********Bloody Souls Headquarters**********

A scream could be heard throughout the whole mansion [They live in a REALLY big mansion and Serena can scream REALLY loud.]

"Looks like our leader is home," said Hotaru who was still looking at the magazine.

"Looks like Koneko is pulling a tantrum," said Haruka.

"Looks like she's mad at us," said Michiru. All three of the girls nodded their heads and prepared for the storming leader heading their way. But what surprised them more was that…it never came. They all were confused and wondered where their leader could be at. They shrugged and returned to what they were doing before. 

********At the Dungeon*******

Serena walks straight towards Heero's prison. She revealed her fangs at will and pierced her skin on her wrists. [Only a little prick…it's like a thorn cutting you.]

"Have you considered your choices?" asked Serena.

"Fuck off, go to hell bitch," cussed Heero.

"Why I ought to!!! Fine, rot in here for all I care, go to hell JERK," said Serena. At that, Heero smirked.

"Oh, and I love you too," said Heero smirking. Serena stopped and looked at him knowing perfectly well that the guy in front of her just made a joke. She was speechless. 

"What oh hunny cakes? Cat got your tongue?" asked Heero (still smirking) and eyes full of amusement.  At that, Serena scowled.

"JERK!!!!" yelled out Serena as she stomped out of the cell and slammed the door shut. 

"Cute," whispered Heero. "I'll have to make her mad more often, she looks cute that way."  [Okay everyone, see a OOC Heero here…hMmm must be that week spending with Serena.]

Serena then just stomped upstairs to her office. [Yes she has an office.]

********Serena's Office********

"So, how long do you think before she comes in here looking for us?" asked Hotaru.

"Less then a minute," said Michiru.

"5…4…3…2…1…," said Haruka. As she said 1, the door slammed open revealing a really pissed Serena. 

"OMG!!! I HATE THAT JERK!!!!" shouted Serena.

"It usually takes her 5 seconds to come up here when she's mad," said Haruka in a matter of fact way.

"And not to mention that you guys didn't even HELP come and search for me. I could be DEAD you know," said Serena rambling on.

"I wonder what Heero did this time around," wondered Hotaru.

"I want to know as well…it's quite interesting," said Michiru.

"Why don't we ask Koneko about it?" asked Haruka.

"ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!?" shouted Serena.

"Of course we are hime," said Michiru.

"I AM NOT A HIME!!!!" shouted Serena angrily.

"Now hime, you shouldn't be neglecting your own past," said a mysterious voice as Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the gates of time, appeared in a flash.

"Pluto, that life is over for me," said Serena. 

"Hello Pluto," said Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru at the same time.

"Okay, what do we owe the pleasure of you coming here," said Serena dryly. 

"No need for the attitude Usagi-hime," stated Pluto. Serena only growled at Pluto's statement.

"Stop calling me that…that is in the past, and this is now," said Serena.

"I agree with Koneko. Us guardians are no longer needed, and plus, we are vampires of the night. We do not suit the titles of guardians," said Haruka.

"Wake the inners," said Pluto.

"You're crazy right? I mean they live completely happy normal lives with no memories of fighting," said Serena. Then Pluto was looking intently at Serena.

"Usagi-hime…are you sure you are speaking the truth," said Pluto. A huge sweat drop appeared on Serena's head.

"Hey, I didn't know that one of our minions bit Ami. The only thing we can do is train her…no use in going back," said Serena.

"But you know a way to set all of the senshi's free of the vampire curse," said Pluto. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru nodded knowing very well what Pluto is talking about. 

"I like this life Pluto and you can't make me turn back to what I was before. You know I hated that life," said Serena. Pluto nodded. 

"Very well Usagi-hime. But be careful and sooner or later, you will have to make a final choice," said Pluto as she vanished into thin air. 

"Do you three want to be back to being guardians of the universe? If you do, I will let you become normal free of this horrid life," said Serena. The three shook their heads.

"Serena, you know we enjoy this life. Being with you, everything is worth it," said Hotaru.

"Firefly is right, Koneko. This life isn't bad, I mean we don't' have to worry about stupid monsters appearing out of thin air," said Haruka.

"And we can just live in peace even if it's not as normal as we all wish. We get major history lessons though," said Michiru. Everyone sweat dropped at Michiru's comment on history. 

"But no matter how much we like it now, there will come a time in the future where the guardians are needed once again. I can feel it," said Serena. The others nodded. 

"We'll always be by your side Koneko," said Haruka. 

"Thank you," said Serena. 

*************A week later************* [I'm trying to speed things up here.]

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!!!!!!" screamed Serena. The scream could be heard throughout the whole mansion but no one really cared for this is a usual happening throughout the 2 weeks. 

**********In the Kitchen*******

"Apparently Heero's torturing her again," said Hotaru.

"Got that right," said Haruka.

"So who wants ice cream?" asked Michiru

*********The Dungeon**********

"If I'm a jerk, then you must be a bitch," said Heero smirking. He smirks every single time she screamed in hatred or frustration. 

*She's so cute when she's mad. Great, these 2 weeks with her must be changing me. Do I really care? Nope, I wanted a normal life for so long and now I have it. Even if I have to spend in it a prison, it's fine with me* thought Heero.

"YOU JERK!!!! I am NOT a bitch!!!! Even if I am, that's MISS bitch to YOU!!!" shouted Serena.

"Whatever you say……..bunny," said Heero. Serena then let out a frustrated groan. Serena walked up to Heero and pointed at his chest accusingly. 

"You listen here mister, my name is Serena if you haven't known yet. It is not bunny," shouted Serena.

"Oh, I know your name……..bunny," replied Heero. 

"You are IMPOSSIBLE HEERO-" shouted Serena. But she was cut off when Heero kissed her on the lips and broke away quickly. Serena was speechless. Her eyes were wide and shocked. 

"So bunny…what were you saying," said Heero. 

*I swear…how DARE he kiss me. He's getting cockier everyday!!!!! Is that even possible for the perfect soldier? GRRRRRRRRRRRR I'm going to get him someday…I swear it. He is going to DIE for that kiss* thought Serena.

"I'll see you later Heero," said Serena walking away slowly still recovering from the kiss. Heero then smirked. 

**********In the Kitchen**********

Serena slowly walked in taking a seat without any sounds.

"Koneko, are you okay?" asked a worried Haruka. The three of them were wondering what had happened, first they heard Serena screamed then she stopped suddenly and everything was quiet. They were about to kill Heero Yuy if he did anything to their princess.

"Oh, nothing, the perfect soldier just kissed me…that's all," said Serena.

"Oh cool," said Hotaru. Then 2 seconds past.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the three who finally let the information sink in. 

"Yea," said Serena.

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru's faces were like this "O.O"

And all were silent…

***********At night*************

Serena was at the balcony of her room looking out at the stars and the full moon that night. She sighed still thinking of the day's events. 

"What's so frustrating?" asked someone who was apparently in the shadows. He came up behind her and held her at the waist.

"Who said you can hold me?" asked Serena who was currently narrowing her eyes to a very dangerous level.

"Me," said the man.

"You can die right here and right now. Are you not afraid?" said Serena.

"Never, I will never be afraid of you," said the man.

"Did you know that if you know this location, you can be put into prison…just like Heero Yuy?" asked Serena.

"Of course, but if I get your attention just like Heero is, then I'll gladly go into the dungeon being visited by you everyday," said the man. 

"You are too confident for your own good," said Serena. The man then lean forward whispering into her ear.

"Didn't you want me to be like this?" asked the man. Serena then turned around to glare at the man.

"Fuck off Trowa, go screw the tree or something," said Serena. Trowa then bowed.

"If my lady wishes, I shall leave," said Trowa as he jumped off the balcony. Serena then looked over the rail as she sees him land perfectly on his feet and calmly walk away. 

"Stupid guy," said Serena. She continued looking at the night sky. 

__________________

Hey…that's all for now. Be happy I updated, okay. But I'll try to finish this story as best and fast as I humanly can. [Which isn't really possible for me…]

**YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!!!**

I'm putting my other stories on hold for now. But if I'm stuck on this story, I'll probably update the others.

**You MUST reveew!!!!!!!**

How about at least 9 reviews? PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay…remember…keep voting for the couples…if you don't know what I'm talking about, then go back to chapter 1 and 2….VOTE VOTE VOTE and vote for what kind of ending you want this story to have…I already have a sad ending in mind for this story *laughs evilly* so…VOTE and I MIGHT comply xP


	5. Couples are forming?

            Okay…I decided to update faster if possible…so here is another Chapter. And I would like to thank **Senshi's Tenshi** for giving me such a good idea how to do a sequel. But I still would like how other people are thinking for this. So keep up the suggestions if you guys like. 

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!**

I really appreciate it since that usually makes me feel better and continue the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or I wouldn't' be here…I would be on a grand vacation spot.

On with the story…

Bloody Soul of the Moon

  Chapter 5

******Morning*******

The sun was shining so bright, correction; it was shining so brightly in Serena's room. Serena was feeling that heat on her face, not to mention it was bothering her beauty sleep. She lazily sat up and yawns.

"So the angel wakes," said some person in her room.

"I'm surprised you got in and stayed in the shadows, plus I didn't even notice you," said Serena who already knew who it was. 

*I must be getting rusty* thought Serena. 

"So you all can stand the sunlight?" asked the man.

"Of course, idiot. I thought you were smart enough to know that by now," said the cranky Serena.

"Not a morning person, are we?" asked the man.

"Never was, I'm not now, and never will be," said Serena as she got up and went to her bathroom slamming the door behind her. The man only shook his head in amusement. Then he heard him saying something.

"GET OUT OF MY ESTATE THIS INSTANCE TROWA BARTON BEFORE I MAKE YOU GO SCREW THAT TREE!!!!!!!!!" shouted Serena through the door.

Trowa couldn't do anything but leave; he left the same way he left last night.

*********Meanwhile in Hotaru's Room*********

Hotaru's cell phone suddenly rang. [They all have cell phones.]

"Hello," said Hotaru over the phone.

"Hello Babe," said the guy over the phone. Hotaru blinked.

"May I ask whose calling?" asked Hotaru.

"The name's Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," said Duo. Hotaru then narrowed her eyes.

"How did you get this number?" asked Hotaru.

"I have my ways," said Duo. Hotaru seemed to be glaring at nothing right now.

"Whatever, bye," said Hotaru.

"Wait," said Duo.

"What is it?" asked Hotaru who was really annoyed at the moment. 

"Meet me at the park," said Duo.

"No," said Hotaru.

"What? Afraid?" asked Duo.

"NO! I'll meet you there then!!" shouted Hotaru over the phone before she shut the thing off. 

*Damn men, all are too cocky for their own good* thought Hotaru as she started to change in jeans and a regular baby tee. 

********Meanwhile outside********

Haruka and Michiru were taking a walk outside until they bumped into two other males. They immediately recognized each other. Haruka and Michiru proceeded walking, not even bothering with them. 

"Wait," said Quatre. 

Michiru was the one who turned around. "What do you wish for mortal?" asked Michiru.

"We want nothing but friendship," replied Quatre. Then it was Haruka's turn to turn around and speak.

"Friendship is not allowed," said Haruka coldly.

"Quit being a weak baka onna," snapped Wufei.

"What did you call me?!?!" demanded Haruka.

"YOU are a WEAK BAKA ONNA!!" shouted Wufei. Michiru and Quatre only sweat dropped at the scene. 

"You're DEAD!!!" shouted as Haruka and Wufei started to fight. 

"HARUKA, YOU STOP THIS INSTANCE!!" shouted Michiru but Haruka paid no heed. So far, Haruka was smacking Wufei on the head and Wufei trying to cover his head from her smacks. Michiru and Quatre's sweat drop only grew bigger. 

"Shall we take a walk?" asked Quatre.

"We shall," said Michiru and they walked away pretending not to know Haruka or Wufei. 

"So what do you wish to talk about Quatre-san?" asked Michiru.

"Please, there is no need for formalities. Call me Quatre, Miss Michiru," said Quatre.

"Then there is no need for formalities on my part. Call me Michiru," said Michiru. 

"How was your day Michiru?" asked Quatre slightly turning a shade of pink.

*She's beautiful* thought Michiru.

"It's been fine," said Michiru.

*He's turning pink. He looks so cute that way* thought Michiru.

************Meanwhile with Wufei and Haruka****************

"Not bad for an onna," said Wufei smirking.

"Not bad for a boy," said Haruka.

"I am no boy," said Wufei.

"Then I am not onna," said Haruka. Then they started to fight again, only ending up in a mess. Haruka was currently lying on top of Wufei looking down at him. 

"Onna, you are heavy," said Wufei.

"You are weak," said Haruka. Then all of a sudden, coming out of nowhere, they kissed. [O.O; Duo: *whistles* WAY TO GO WU-MAN!! EeP!! I'll shut up now.]

This kiss only ended up with two blushing people whose face was like tomatoes and about to explode. They parted immediately not knowing what possessed them to do such a thing and they started to walk in different directions. [O.O]

***********With Duo and Hotaru***********

"What do you want to talk about baka?" asked Hotaru annoyingly.

"What would you do if I told you that I loved you?" asked Duo.

"I would say you should die," said Hotaru.

"In that case, I love you," said Duo.

"You're crazy and you should jump over the bridge and end your life right here and now," said Hotaru walking away. Duo quickly grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Now beautiful, never walk away from a conversation with me," said Duo. Hotaru only glared at him and slapped his hand away. She continued walking away.

"Stay out of my way Duo or be prepared to drop in the state of pain," said Hotaru. When she was out of his site of range. 

"She's a tough cookie," said Duo more to himself.

"I've noticed," said a mysterious man. [HIM AGAIN!!! Trowa: - -;]

"Thanks for your moral support," said Duo sarcastically.

"Your welcome," said the man.

"Did you have any luck Trowa?" asked Duo.

"Why yes. I got told to screw the tree at least twice," said Trowa.

"She told you to SCREW a tree?" asked Duo who was at a loss of words. Trowa only nodded.

"She wasn't happy when I appeared in her balcony last night and in her room this morning," stated Trowa.

"You broke into her room?" asked Duo.

"Of course," said Trowa.

"No wonder she told you to screw the tree," said Duo.

"Thanks for your help genius," said Trowa dryly.

"No problem," said Duo. 

"What are you two doing here?" asked Wufei.

"We're talking, what does it look like we're doing?" asked Trowa.

"Yea," agreed Duo.

"Looks like you two didn't have luck?" said Wufei.

"No shit Sherlock," said Duo.

"What about you Wufei?" asked Trowa.

*That onna wasn't bad for a vampire. She was actually nice, why must we destroy them? Oyah, they have Yuy. Dishonorable Yuy, making us do this injustice. Maybe I can keep a secret, yea that's right, and keep the kiss a secret* thought Wufei.

"Well?" asked the impatient Duo.

"No luck, got my ass kicked by the guardian of the wind," stated Wufei.

"Where's Quatre?" asked Trowa.

"Walking with an onna," said Wufei. 

***********With Quatre and Michiru**************

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Michiru," said Quatre.

"Of course love," said Michiru smiling. The nickname only got Quatre to turn into 12 different shades of red.

See, when the other guys were doing something, Quatre finally sorted out his feelings. And that is, he likes Michiru so he asked her out. She had felt the same way so she agreed.

The only problem is the stuff they were planning out. Quatre only dismissed them and promised not to tell anyone. 

Michiru thought that Serena wouldn't be very happy if she found out that she was dating a mortal, she, too, decided to keep this a secret.

____________________

There ends another chapter. **YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW…**

Now now, at **least 9-10 reviews** or the other chapter **isn't** coming!!!!! And I will only submit it in the contest. 

*Evil laugh* I'm so evil…anyhow…I really hoped that you like this chapter. I know it's going fast and all but I really need to get this story get going…they have to fall for someone sooner or later…**OOC-ness in this story MAJOR**.

Well…I'll get going now…have fun ^-^

CrystalMoon…


	6. Trouble on the Way

            I wonder what I should do…I should update this story…right.  SOOOOOOO much summer homework…- -;

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY!!!!!**

Reviewing this story gives me courage to go on. I know the couples aren't exactly what you want them to be but hey, it's a change to everything. I am not sure if the inner senshi will be in here but mostly likely yes they will because of some stupid upcoming thing. 

Disclaimer: OMG…if only I really did own anything, it would be GREAT. But unfortunately, I do NOT own anything whatsoever. 

Well…one with the story…

Bloody Soul of the Moon

  Chapter 6 

*~*~*~*~Back at the Headquarters~*~*~*~*

Hotaru and Serena weren't very happy whatsoever. But Haruka and Michiru seem to be on cloud nine. 

"What are you guys smiling about?" asked Hotaru grimly. 

"Nothing," said Michiru and Haruka in the same time.

"Hotaru, don't you just smell at least two rats in here?" asked Serena.

"Yes…I do," said Hotaru.

"I don't smell no rat's blood," said Haruka.

"I agree plus this estate has never been found of rats yet," said Michiru.

"Poor souls, they have no clue as to what we're talking about," said Hotaru.

"Poor souls indeed," said Serena.

"What are you two up to," said Haruka while glaring.

"Haruka, my dear, you are in no place to ask that," said Serena.

"What?" asked Haruka angrily. Michiru seemed to just keep quiet at the moment. 

"Haruka, second in command of my armies, will you speak truthfully to my questions?" asked Serena seriously. Haruka and Michiru knew what this meant, their leader has asked them this so they will tell all truth as to what has happened.

"I will speak nothing but the truth," said Haruka.

"And Michiru, one of my highest ranking commanders, do you also swear to speak truthfully?" asked Serena.

"I do," said Michiru barely above a whisper.

"Then let the trial commence," said Serena. [This is some sort of trial for them so the leader know what is going on. It's usually a private one unless it's treason or something against all, etc. etc.]

Hotaru then sat right next to Serena.

"Michiru, who is Quatre-san?" asked Serena. Haruka was quite surprised that she chose to ask Michiru first. 

"He is the heir to a billion dollar company," answered Michiru.

"And what is he to you?" asked Serena.

"He is my…boyfriend," said Michiru barely above a whisper with her eyes closed. Serena only nodded.

"Haruka, who is this Wufei-san I keep hearing about?" asked Serena.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Haruka.

"My dear Haruka, remember who you are talking about and remember the clan you are in. We are unique because we contain magic, we have magical blood running through our veins as vampires," said Serena.

"Then why make us answer when you know it?" asked Haruka.

"Haruka, I am the one in charge of questions here, not you. And it is more satisfying to know that you are willing to tell the truth and hide it behind my back. What is your answer?" asked Serena.

"I like him," said Haruka.

"And it is blossoming very strongly, if I may add. It just might turn into love," said Hotaru. Haruka then looked at Hotaru, the very child she helped raise.

"It is, much to fast for my liking. Especially when they just met," said Serena.

"Do you know why this has happened Serena?" asked Hotaru. Serena scowled.

"From now on, Hotaru will take your place as second in command," Serena said to Haruka. "Although your rankings will not change, I do not like risking my own commanders."

Haruka and Michiru just left their heads hanging knowing very well what has just happened to them. Hotaru only sneered.

"And I thought you two knew better. If they do not love you, you two can die," said Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I believe they know that but if they like to risk their lives then so be it," said Serena.

"I think the gundam pilots are up to something. Just today, a Duo Maxwell was flirting with me," said Hotaru.

"And that unibanged Cyclops came into my room," said Serena.

Haruka and Michiru's head shot up.

"I think we better be careful. They maybe up to something, probably trying to win our affections because they want to free their precious Heero Yuy," said Hotaru.

"I agree Hotaru, and I suggest you two watch out," said Serena.  

"Yes," said Haruka and Michiru. 

~*~*~*~*~Hotaru's Room~*~*~*~*~

Hotaru then went back into her room after that trial thing.

*I can't believe it. Haruka and Michiru, the most loyal ones would fall in love with pathetic mortals that break your heart. Haven't they suffered enough already* thought Hotaru as she suddenly spotted at least 3 dozen of white roses. One on her bed, one on her desk, and the last dozen was already put into a vase. 

Her eyebrows rose in confusion and questioning. Though she probably have an idea who these are from. 

*Baka mortals* thought Hotaru. She walked to the dozen of roses on her desk and saw a note. 

The note read:

I would love to see you again my dark tenshi. Meet me tonight in the center of that maze in the famous rose gardens. I am looking forward in meeting you once again, my lovely angel.

Duo

After reading that little note, Hotaru was touched yet disgusted at the same time. 

"Nice flowers but too much stupidity," said Hotaru. 

~*~*~*~Dungeon*~*~*~

Once again Serena went to see him for his decision. But Serena knew herself that she was falling slowly for TWO MORTALS. Boy was she NOT happy about that. She wanted to see Heero once more before she will be forced to free him and go in battle. With what, she doesn't know, but Pluto will be able to answer to it. 

She was slowly walking to his cell. She knew that she's going to turn back into a mortal just to battle this new evil. She also forgives Michiru and Haruka for falling for mortals. After all, they were going to be humans once more. She only told them to be careful because it was before she had that icky feeling that evil was going to come forth. Either way, the Sailor Senshi must be ready. 

She had finally reached his cell. She revealed her fangs then pierced her skin on her index finger. Then pressed the blood toward the magical lock. [Don't look at me, I ran out of ideas.]

"Heero Yuy," said Serena. Heero only nodded.

"Decision?" asked Serena.

"To fuck you," said Heero.

"Well…then I'll tell you what I told Trowa," said Serena.

"And what is that my dear wifey," said Heero. Heero then smiled oh so sweetly. [My god…Heero smiled…!!!!!! Eh…it's okay; let's all go destroy ourselves since this is a dream.]

Serena then scowled at his…what do you call it…cockiness. 

"Go screw the tree," said Serena. Heero then noticed something.

"Serena, when did you dye your hair?" asked Heero who returned back to serious. He could've sworn that Serena's hair wasn't silver before. 

"Stop trying to change the subject," said Serena.

"Fine, back to our subject, how can I go screw the tree if there isn't a tree for me to screw?" asked Heero while smirking. Serena was then at a lost of words.

"…I hate you," said Serena.

"I love you too hunny cakes," said Heero.

"JERK!!!" shouted Serena.

"Lover," said Heero.

"Lover my ass," said Serena.

"Oh, I love your ass too," said Heero.

"…WHAT!!" screamed Serena.

"Okay enough of this. What happened to your hair," said Heero switching back to perfect soldier personal oh so fast.  Serena, who was quite shocked at the second personality change thing, just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean? I do nothing with my hair. It is like it has been for the last thousand year," said Serena. 

"Your hair is all silver," stated Heero. 

"Oh," said Serena. It took her about a minute to process the given information. 

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Serena. Her scream was heard through the WHOLE headquarters. She quickly went and grabbed the mirror somewhere. [Magical house I tell ya.]

Then out of nowhere, Pluto appeared. 

"I'm sorry Serenity-hime. I wasn't able to fend off the intruders to the time gates," said Pluto kneeling down in front of Serena. Heero was quite amused to this. Heero was Japanese after all, and he's busying himself with wondering why Pluto had called Serena a "princess" when she's clearly a "demon." 

"So it started," said Serena.

"I'm afraid so Serenity-hime," said Pluto.

"Very well," said Serena. Then in a flash of light, Serena and Pluto both disappeared. 

Heero was left speechless.

~*~*~*~* Living Room of Some sort *~*~*~*~

Serena and Pluto then appeared in the living room. 

~Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune, living room now~ said Serena telepathically calling them. 

One thought ran through all three of their minds: Oh no. 

Then the three of them appeared into the living room in a flash. When they arrived, all three of them kneeled in front of Serena respectfully. 

"As you know, the senshi are required to come back, and you know the consequences," said Serena. The three nodded their heads.

"You shall become mortal once again. Either you choose to be a mortal or a vampire, that is your decision but first the Earth is endangered and at stake," said Serena.

"Yes my princess," said the three.

___________________

I'm soooooooooo sorry everyone. I know I took a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time on this but I kind of ran out of ideas and I kept stalling. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I would like to thank **Senshi's Tenshi** once again with her review therefore I got an idea for the ending of this story and a great sequel. (Hopefully)

Well…you know what I want…8-10 Reviews…

Sooooo:

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!!!******


	7. Goodbyes are Said

            I admit it, I try to finish this story a little too fast but hey, it's fast and furious. It is also short and memorable. I have to admit, THIS STORY IS GOING TO END SOON.  But not THAT fast I hope. I really hope that you guys like this story, first sailor moon and gundam wing fanfiction I'll be able to finish. 

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY EVERYONE!!!!**
    
    Now I must seriously thank **Senshi's Tenshi** once again. She gave me another idea. *Hugs and kisses* Thank you so much. I really appreciate it a lot. 

Disclaimer: …don't make me use Serena's infamous line here…

Bloody Soul of the Moon 

  Chapter 7

Michiru was now going to have dinner with Quatre. She has so many things on her mind right now. She doesn't know what to tell Quatre. 

*Hi Quatre, I've got a secret to tell you. Not only am I more then a thousand years old, I am also the princess of Neptune. And right now, we are summoned to battle this relentless creature focused in destroying the whole universe. Yea I don't think so* thought Michiru. 

She finally arrived at the restaurant. She walked there because she didn't want Serena to glare at Quatre when he comes ring the doorbell. She proceeded to go in, then she spotted Quatre and sat at the table he had occupied.  Quatre lifted his head and smiled at Michiru. Michiru couldn't do anything but smile back.

"Hello Michiru," said Quatre.

"Hello Quatre," said Michiru. Her eyes showed so much sadness and she felt horrible. Michiru had a feeling that she might not come back. She felt awful that she might have to leave Quatre. They may have only met for some days and he maybe one of her enemies, but she loves him with all her heart.

Quatre could see the sadness in her eyes and wondered what was going on. He knew the original plan was to win the girls' hearts then dump them hopefully freeing Heero. But unfortunately that plan meant nothing to him and he wasn't going to through with it. The boys have already talked about it. Seems that everyone is falling. They want to free Heero but they don't want to hurt the girls either. They already had a decision. Everyone follow their own hearts and go their own ways. 

"Is something wrong Michiru?" asked Quatre. Michiru couldn't take it. She never really liked lying so tonight is the night to tell Quatre.

"Quatre…I'm not sure how to tell you this but…" began Michiru.

"Just tell me Michiru, I understand if it's hard," replied Quatre.

"Well, I'm going into battle and you might not see me again," said Michiru. Quatre's mind stopped. He couldn't think. I mean HIS Michiru was going into a battle and probably NOT coming back.

"Who are you battling?" asked Quatre. 

*Great how am I supposed to answer this one? Tell him that Wiseman somehow came back to life? That when the sailors fought him, that they had to use TWO silver crystals?* thought Michiru. 

"An old enemy," said Michiru.

~*~*~*~With Haruka~*~*~*~

Haruka called up Wufei to talk to him one last time. 

"Haruka," said Wufei. He was standing beside her sitting form. [My god…he didn't call her a weak onna!!!! Let's go jump the bridge now.]

The reason he didn't insult her this time was because he didn't feel like being beaten up on a nice night like this. And she didn't sound normal. Her eyes hold confusion and doubt.

"Wufei," said Haruka and she smiled a bit. 

"Why did you call me out here?" asked Wufei.

"This will the last time I talk to you Wufei," said Haruka. 

"…What?" asked Wufei in confusion but also in fear.

"I'm going into battle," said Haruka.

"With whom?" asked Wufei.

"An old enemy," said Haruka. This was said, no words were exchanged, and they both just spent the night looking at the stars wishing it were different.

Wufei knew he liked Haruka when she fought him. Her soul and spirit was strong, it excited him to know that such a girl can have so much. He knew he's always been against women but this one is different. 

With Haruka it was the same. She never thought she could like another guy after what had happened in the past. But she found one that is linked to justice and he does things that are good for the people. He knows how to treat a women even thought he refuses to show it. Wufei was one guy that can change her life.

~*~*~*~*~The Fountain at the Garden Maze~*~*~*~*~

Duo was in the middle of that just like he said waiting for Hotaru to show up. Hotaru, who was busy talking behind his back, decided it would be fair to let him know what is going on. 

Duo then heard her footsteps and looked up. Hotaru calmly walked towards him refusing to meet his gaze. She stopped at least 3 feet from him.

"Hotaru," said Duo walking towards her. Hotaru only glared at him making him stop advancing towards her.

"Duo," said Hotaru.

"Take a seat," said Duo gesturing towards the bench next to the fountain.  Hotaru made no move to comply with his request. 

"Okay, you can just stand there," said Duo. 

"You won't be seeing me again Maxwell," said Hotaru.

"Why?" asked Duo.

"I'm going into battle with an old enemy. Enough said," said Hotaru as she started to walk away leaving him along.

Duo couldn't help but to look at her retreating form. He knew that he loved her the moment he saw her and read that she was the rumored Sailor Saturn. She was supposed to be the goddess of death. He liked here that very moment. But he wouldn't give up on her, he would win her heart, and he would die with her if she dies in battle. 

Hotaru was walking away from the one guy that actually irritates her. She couldn't believe it; a guy would want her, a freak. She was touched but she wasn't about to let that get to her. She was one tough chick to get to. She never once let her emotions get in the way of her job. 

*~*~*~*~Serena's Room~*~*~*~*

"Usagi," called out a man from her balcony. Serena was currently sitting at her vanity table looking at herself in the mirror. 

"Do you always insist on calling me that Trowa?" asked Serena.

"It is your name, isn't it?" said Trowa.

"Yes it is," said Serena.

"I'm surprised you wanted to see me," said Trowa.

"Not as surprised as me in upcoming events," said Serena.

"What?" asked Trowa.

"This will be the last time I see you," said Serena.

"Why?" asked Trowa.

Trowa has never really fallen for any girls much but yet he has found himself falling for Serena. Her remarks on 'go screw the tree' really interest him. Hey, he was a clown after all, and they would tell him to go screw an animal, not a tree. He really has fallen for her and he can't do anything about it but win her heart.

"And old enemy has risen and I have to go and fight him," said Serena.

Serena has given up on love as it is. From the times of her Sailor Senshi days to now. After she had become a vampire, she had broken up with that Mamoru-baka. For one reason and one reason only, she hated him to his every being. She only went along because of Rini and when she turned into a vampire, that history changed and it was no longer in effect. But now, years later, she's falling for someone. Not falling for one but falling for two. She was wondering about this anyhow but she never got an answer. 

****** Flashback *******

~Back at the living room earlier in the day~

"Wiseman!!!!!!" shouted Serena.

"Yes, somehow he wasn't destroyed fully. He was at the verge of death when you and Rini used the Silver Crystals, but he transported himself somewhere in the time stream. And he was careful not to let me notice. Now he's stronger and used the gates of time to get here," said Pluto.

"How can this be?" asked Serena. 

"So now Serena will be experiencing changes?" asked Hotaru. Pluto only nodded.

"Now we have to call upon the inner senshi and complete this," said Serena.

"Koneko, no matter what, we'll always be here for you," said Haruka.

"I know, thank you. Sooner or later, I swear wings will start to appear," said Serena.

"Of course Serenity-hime," said Pluto. Serena then looked at the 3 outer senshi.

"Go say a final good bye to those who won your heart," said Serena. They looked up at her as if she's gone insane.

"I am not stupid…I can tell," said Serena. The three then nodded.

********** End of Flashback *************

"So you're going into battle," said Trowa.

"And I might not come back," said Serena. Trowa remained silent. "But no matter, my spirit will be with you." Trowa then silently left the premises. 

Serena knew what was the outcome. She had a feeling that she must be the one to save the world once again. Give up her life for the other senshi so they can have a normal life once again. She knew her death awaits her and it doesn't scare her at all. The inner senshi had been reincarnated and their memories were about to be resurfaced when they are called. 

Serena then got up and went down into the dungeon. When she appeared, the moonlight had hit her in the perfect angel. Heero looked up and saw her and almost thought it was an angel from heaven. 

Serena just did a motion with her hands as the door the cell just flung open. [Her powers returning. Don't ask.] Heero was truly confused now. 

"Serena?" asked Heero.

"Yes," said Serena.

"Are you here once again for my decision? Because what I said last time still stays. My decision is to fuck you," said Heero.

"Did you know that it isn't hard to make you go screw the tree now?" asked Serena. She then waved her hand and did a motion to the ground, as a tree grew right next to Heero.

"How did you…" said Heero. 

"I am here to free you, not asking for your decision. I will be going into battle and not coming back," said Serena as she made another motion as the chains on Heero's hand disappeared. "Take cares Heero Yuy." Then in a flash of light, she transported Heero Yuy back to some random street. 

~*~*~*~* Guys' Mansion *~*~*~*~

"She told you too?" asked Duo.

"Yes, Michiru said she was going into battle," said Quatre.

"So did Haruka," said Wufei. 

"So did Usagi," said Trowa.

"Yes they are going into battle," said a voice. The boys turned to pinpoint of where it was coming from. Then Heero came out of the shadows into their view.

"Heero, you're back. How did you escape?" asked Quatre.

"Serena freed me. She said she was going into battle and not coming back," said Heero.

"I say we help them," said Duo.

"I agree," said Trowa.

Then they all turned to Heero to see what he thinks. Wufei and Quatre had already silently agreed.

"We go help but not in gundams. Using hand to hand combat and guns," said Heero.

"We have no idea what we're facing," said Quatre.

"Probably vampires," said Trowa.

"We'll only lay low until we are needed," said Heero.

"Okay," said Duo. Then it was agreed. The guys were going to watch the girls battle until they are needed. Once they are needed, they will go out and rescue the damsels in distress. [Oh please…]

__________________

Thus ends out new chapter. Hope you all liked it…and you know the regular drill…9-10 reviews…so…

EVERYONE WHO READS THIS REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

All you really need is to press that button and say something…say more or less…doesn't matter…just tell me how you like the story. It's not as hard as some things in the world. 

Take cares everyone ^-^

CrystalMoon…


	8. Reunion with the Senshi

            Gosh, next time I'm not updating so early. People barely reviewed for my last chapter. ;_;…well anyhow…I'll let it slip just this once. Anyhow…omg I took this online quiz thingy. It was about when you die, which level of hell do you go to or Purgatory. I got the SEVENTH LEVEL of HELL. I never knew I was THAT evil. O.o…that's just wrong…imagine ME…in the SEVENTH LEVEL…o well. 

I just have to thank **_Senshi's Tenshi_** again. You gave me some good ideas. *All teary eyes* Thank you so much. *Hugs and Kisses*

Disclaimer:…go away…this is stupid…

Bloody Soul of the Moon

  Chapter 8

~*~*~*~ With the Boys ~*~*~*~

The boys have finally gotten ready. They were strapped and armed. [Much like the police but not that heavily strapped with protection.]

"We're ready to kick some ass," said Duo with confidence.

The others just nodded in agreement. [Yes, Wufei did bring his katana.]

~*~*~*~ With the Girls ~*~*~*~

They were currently standing outside in the garden. Serena stepped forward.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Serena.

"Yes Hime," said Pluto.

"If you're ready, I'm ready," said Haruka.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," said Michiru. Hotaru only nodded in response. Then Serena took out her broach, it was as beautiful as she had remembered it. She raised it up and called out her transformation phrase.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!!" shouted Serena. In a flash of light, pink ribbons, and glitter, Serena no longer stood there. Eternal Sailor Moon took her place of standing. [So sue me, I probably get some of the transformation phrase wrong. And I'm assuming you all know how they look like? Good.]

Sailor Moon stood there and took out the Silver Crystal and held it up to called upon the inner senshi. 

"My inner senshi, you are all once again needed in a battle. Now here my plea and return," chanted Sailor Moon. A brilliant light shot up into the sky from the Crystal. This was used to call forth battle with Wiseman as well. 

~*~*~*~ In a Recording Studio ~*~*~*~

"Rei-sama, are you ready?" asked one of the recorders.

All of a sudden, Rei felt a pain in her head, and in a second, her memories returned. She gasped and knew what she had to do. 

"I'll be back later!!!" shouted Rei as she ran out of the Studio. She then took out her transformation wand out of her subspace pocket. She raised it high in the sky and shouted the familiar words once again.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!" shouted Rei as flames enveloped her. Once stood there, as Rei Hino is no more, but Super Sailor Mars stood in her place. She focused on her powers and transported to where the bright light of the Silver Crystal was. The purpose of the light was to guide the inner senshi to where their Princess is. 

~*~*~*~ At a Restaurant ~*~*~*~

"Ms. Kino, it is highly offered that we must join our companies," argued a businessman.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that," said Makoto Kino.  Then a sudden pain appeared in Makoto. She suffered for about a second as the memories returned to her. She sat there dazed then realized that she had been called to battle. She quickly got up and ran out. She immediately took out her transformation pen and shouted the familiar words that start the battle.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!!" shouted Makoto. As lightening engulfed her, she transformed into the Senshi of Lightening. She, too, concentrated her powers and teleported.

~*~*~*~ At a Stage of Acting ~*~*~*~

"MINA!!!" shouted the director.

"I'm coming!!!" shouted Minako Aino from her dressing room. That is, until a sudden pain appeared in her head. She groaned in pain as the second of memories rushed back into her mind. 

"Ow…that was uncalled for," whispered Minako until she realized what just happened. "AAAHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Minako as she rushed out of the building.

"MINA!!!!" yelled the director but Minako paid no heed. She took out her wand and raised it up shouted the familiar phrase that lead her into battle.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!" shouted Minako. A flash of bright light, stars, and ribbons engulfed her. Once stood there as Minako Aino, but now it was Super Sailor Venus.  She concentrated her power like everyone else and transported to where the Hime is.

~*~*~*~ Somewhere in the Bloody Souls Headquarters ~*~*~*~

Ami Mizuno was currently looking through the many books at the library. She was formerly known as a medical genius until she was walking through a dark alley one night and got bitten. She saw this as fate and never thought much about it. 

Then all of a sudden, a bash of pain attacked her. All of her memories came back and she knew what she must do. She took out her wand and raised it saying the battle phrase she once knew.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!" shouted Ami. A rush of water enveloped her and she stood there as Super Sailor Mercury. She rushed out of the build of where Serena and the others are.

~*~*~*~ The Garden ~*~*~*~

All the inner senshi arrived at the same time. 

"Usa-chan!!" shouted all of them. Serena made no movement to turn towards them or even look at them. 

"Odango?" said Mars. Serena merely looked at the three outer senshi who has no transformed yet. The three looked doubtful.

"Transform and you shall be humans once again," said Serena, or Eternal Sailor Moon. They nodded and followed orders.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!!!" shouted Haruka and her transformation began.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!!" shouted Michiru.

"SATURN PLANET POWER!!!" shouted Hotaru as she was engulfed with the power of Silence.

Now, instead of 3 vampires, now stood the three outer senshi ready for battle.

"We are battling Wiseman, and it shall be the final battle," said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Hai," said the outer senshi. The inner senshi just looked doubtfully at Eternal Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile, the boys were there to watch the transformation. Shock was the only world they had. After their transformation, curses were followed along with some blushes and phrases like "whoa babes." 

"Usa?" said Mars. 

"Yes Mars?" asked Moon. [I got tired of typing out her name.]

"What happened to you?" asked Mars.

"You all got your memories back therefore no questions are needed to be asked," said Moon. Saturn then stepped forward. 

"It is time," said Saturn. Moon only nodded and signaled everyone to follow her. They ran to their destination: The park. 

"Why do they always like to battle in the park?" muttered Uranus.

Then a sudden surge of black energy came and Wiseman appeared.

"Wiseman!" shouted the senshi. 

"Glad you still remember me. I see you gained some more sailor twits," said Wiseman. 

The boys secretly followed them. They could barely keep up, they have to admit, and the girls were fast. 

"Just injustice, look at what they're wearing!!!" said Wufei in angry.

"But I like it, short enough for good babes," said Duo. It was then that he got hit upside the head 4 times. "Ouch!" 

"It's not polite to stare, Duo," said Quatre. Trowa and Heero just stayed silent and looked towards the one who calls herself Moon. 

Back to the girls…

"And sailors, did I ever mention you need new outfits?" said Wiseman.

"We know that," said Sailor Moon.

"You will not get away from causing chaos on this planet. We are the guardians of earth and the universe. We are the Sailor Senshi, I am Eternal Sailor Moon, I shall punish you in the name of the moon," said Sailor Moon. [Here come the corny speeches.]

Both Heero and Trowa were slightly surprised. But they silently watched her like a guardian angel would. 

"Protected by the Planet Saturn, I am Sailor Saturn, sailor senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth," said Saturn. 

"Hotaru is…is the…the…goddess…of…de…dea…death," said Duo who was dazed at the moment. 

"Protected by the Planet of Pluto, I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the time gates," said Pluto.

The boys didn't know who she was but they were amazed.

"Protected by the Planet of Uranus, I am Sailor Uranus, senshi of the wind," said Uranus.

"That onna is a senshi!!!" said Wufei.

"Protected by the Planet of Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune, senshi of the sea," said Neptune.

"Dear Allah, said Quatre.

"Protected by the Planet of Mercury, I am Sailor Mercury, senshi of ice," said Mercury.

"Protected by the Planet of Mars, I am Sailor Mars, senshi of fire," said Mars.

"Protected by the Planet of Jupiter, I am Sailor Jupiter, senshi of lightening," said Jupiter.

"Protected by the Planet of Venus, I am Sailor Venus, senshi of love," said Venus. [God dammit, you know how long this takes..!!!]

The boys just stood there like idiots looking at the girls in disbelief. [Damn they're stupid.]

________________________

And that ends our stupidly written chapter…hopes you liked it anyways. This story shall reach 10 chapters. I am determine to get at least 100 reviews for this story. You know the drill…8-10 reviews please sooo…

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER NOW!!!!!!**

It's not that hard, just press this little button then say "Good Job" or something…or maybe even offer suggestions like my greatest review here, **Senshi's Tenshi** is…so it's not as hard as many things in the world. 

Take care everyone ^-^

CrystalMoon…


	9. Legendary Knights!

            Hey everyone ^_^.  Boy…I have no idea what to write right now. So many things have happened. Believe me…so many…!!! Well I'm glad this story is going well enough…I hope I'll be able to end it with tears. Yes it is going to be tragic endings with crying…yadda yadda yadda…get it? Okay *sweat drops*

**THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION OF CHAPTER 9!!!!**

I just have to thank **_Senshi's Tenshi_** again. You gave me some good ideas for the battle. I had originally planned the battle to be in one chapter but what you put…I'm going to lengthen it.  *All teary eyes* Thank you so much. *Hugs and Kisses* 

Senshi's Tenshi is helping me on this beloved chapter that I failed to write!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own bo0ty

Bloody Soul of the Moon

  Chapter 9

"It's been awhile Sailor Twits," said Wiseman.

"And we didn't miss you," said Moon. 

"Oh I'm hurt," said Wiseman. Then two figures come into view. "I trust you do remember Diamond and his precious brother, Sapphire." Sailor Moon's glare towards Wiseman only intensified. "Glad you remembered them. Hope you have fun fighting them once again." After that Wiseman disappeared.

"Coward," Moon sneered with disgust.  In a distance, Diamond and Sapphire floats about 5 feet from the ground and looking at the Sailors with disgust in their eyes. Their eyes were void of all emotions, they appear to be blank.  

"Hello Sailor Twits," greeted Diamond.

*Can't they call us something else* thought all of the Sailor Senshi. 

"Enough small talk, let's fight," said Sapphire.

[Has anyone ever notice that the sailor scouts never defeated Diamond OR Sapphire. They were almost beaten by Rubeus if it wasn't for Rini pulling his power plug. BOTH Diamond and Sapphire were killed by Wiseman.]

All the sailor senshi went into a fighting stance. 

"Pathetic," said Diamond with pure disgust. The sailor senshi only glared at him with pure hatred. [Ouch, that got to be bad.] Then Diamond formed a ball of energy in his hands, and in a swift moment, launched it at the sailor senshi.

"Silence Wall!" shouted Saturn as a barrier of energy appeared before the sailor senshi protecting them from the attack.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" shouted Neptune as her attack launched towards Diamond. Diamond moved aside just in time to dodge the attack.

"Darkness Shadow!" shouted Sapphire has an evil energy bean was shot at Neptune.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" shouted Mercury as her attacked knocked Sapphire's attack off balance and away from Neptune. Then all of a sudden, an attack came from behind them and struck them all.

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!" screamed about half of the senshi. Sapphire and Diamond only laughed at their weakness. Moon then stood up shakily along with the rest of the sailor senshi.

"Look at how weak you all are," said Sapphire.

The boys watched with shock, surprise, and anger. They were angry because they couldn't help. They were shocked and surprise when they started to fight with magic. 

"I say we help them!" said Duo angrily.

"Braided baka, we don't' stand a chance with magic," said Wufei.

"I don't care," said Duo as he started to glow a dark purple.

"Duo?" said Trowa.

"What?" asked Duo.

"Why are you glowing purple?" asked Trowa.

"What?" said Duo as he looked down at himself, then his eye started to glow a purple, and he transformed. His transformation was a great purple flash. Duo use to stand there, and now a man with a scythe stands before them. His outfit is very much like Prince Darien's but with a hood. 

"Duo?" asked Quatre.

"Yes, I am Duo. But I am also Shinigami, God of Death," said Duo.

"Stop playing around braided baka," said Wufei. Duo only ignored him and walks towards the battleground.  The others made no effort to stop him when they sensed a different personal of Duo.

"You want to beat up something? Come and see if you can deliver the final blow to the God of Death," Duo said loud enough for everyone to hear. The attention was turned onto Duo.

"And who might this stupid naïve young boy be?" asked Sapphire. The inners could hear the outers gasps while Moon just stared blankly at Duo.

"Duo," whispered Saturn. "No."

"You are talking to me. Shinigami, God of Death, and husband to the Goddess of Death," said Duo.

"What?!" shouted Uranus angrily.

"I remember now! The legendary knights of the silver alliance!" shouted Moon.

"Oh, you mean those stupid boys?" asked Diamond with an unamused façade. With that, Diamond earned himself a glare from the God of Death. 

The other boys watched with amusement till anger reached to them for some unknown reason. They all felt a hidden power within them and they reached for it. There were different flashes of red, green, yellow, and black. Their outfits were like Prince Darien's except theirs have their own respected symbol. They, too, stepped out into the battleground.

"Well, well, well, we have ourselves some boys to look after," said Diamond.

"This isn't a damn nursery," said Sapphire. 

"Let's introduce ourselves," said Trowa.

"I am Ares, otherwise known as the God of War. Guardian to that of the Princess of the Moon, Serenity," said Heero. 

"I am Apollo, also known as God of the Sun. Brother to the Princess of the Moon and engaged to the Princess of Neptune," said Quatre.

"I am Nataku, God of Dragons and Justice. Husband to the Princess of Uranus," said Wufei.

"Finally, I am Nanashi, God of Silence. Guardian to that of the Princess of the Moon," said Trowa. And that ends the introductions to the boys. 

"The legendary knights and guardians of the Silver Millennium," whispered the Inner senshi. The inners have heard of them but they had never seen them before. Not even those who guard Serenity. 

_Flashback_

_"Serenity!" shouted Mars, guardian of fire._

"What?" asked Serenity who was pretty irritated. 

_"You shouldn't have gone off like that," scolded Mars._

_"Mars is right, Serenity. What if something happens to you?" asked Venus, leader of the inner senshi, goddess of love. _

_"I have Ares and Nanashi with me so I will be protected," explained Serenity._

_"But we've never seen them at all with you," interrupted Jupiter, guardian of lightening. _

_"Well, don't worry. If anything happens to me, it's my fault," said Serenity as she walked calmly away from the inner senshi._

_~~~~~Last Battle on the Moon~~~~_

_"Serenity!!! Serenity!!!" shouted both Heero and Trowa trying to look for the princess in such chaos._

_Then Queen Beryl appeared out of nowhere._

_"My, my, why do you two care so much about her? Come and join my kingdom, the winning side, and I can guarantee that you get everything you want to your heart desires," said Beryl._

_"Thanks," said Heero._

_"But no thanks," said Trowa._

_"Besides, who would want to join an ugly snake like you," said Heero._

_"All ugly and twisted," said Trowa._

_"No one insults Queen Beryl like that!!" shouted Beryl before she launched out an attack at them both. Serenity ran out there just in time to see that._

_"NO!!!" shouted Serenity tears filling up in her beautiful eyes as she rushed towards them. Queen Beryl only laughed at her weakness and pain._

_"Serenity, go live on, leave us," said Trowa._

_"I'm so sorry," cried Serenity._

_"Remember, Trowa and I both love you with all our hearts," said Heero._

_"For eternity," said Trowa. With that, they grew limp and dead. Serenity couldn't keep the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She slowly made a decision as she made her way towards Heero's sword and held it towards her neck._

_"I'm sorry, Mother," she whispered before she took her own life. _

_After the death of the princess, the scouts could no longer focus in battle. They had been too shocked and pain hit them hard in the face thus them loosing concentration and they, too, died in battle. It was then that the Queen Selenity used the Silver Crystal to send Serenity and her court to the future to start a new life. If evil arises, and Beryl breaks out of her negaverse and into our universe, the sailor senshi will be awaken and the battle between evil and good rages on. _

_During that time, Serenity was never able to choose between Heero and Trowa. She had loved them both dearly and only thought of Endymion as a brother and close friend. Even till the end, her choice between Heero and Trowa were undecided. _

End of Flashback 

____________________

Yes, I know, another crappy chapter but I have no idea how to write this. The next chapter is where the guys discover something funny and something really dangerous. *Winks* Anyways….

NOTES: Diamond was brought back by Wiseman and as for Sapphire, he's not exactly Sapphire. 

**_REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!_**

You all should know the drill…I'm like really tired now so yea…

u Tsukino and Goddess of Silence…it's an anime chat so you guys should be able to fit in XD wo0t.

anyhow…take carez ^-^

CrystalMoon…


End file.
